


A Flight Worth Taking

by theoutcast007



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoutcast007/pseuds/theoutcast007
Summary: Levi and Nico meet on a plane. Adventure called life happens after.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Levi never really liked to fly. He was always nervous that something might end up going wrong with the plane, or his flight might get cancelled or something out of the ordinary might happen. Thankfully he won’t be flying after this trip is done. Since finishing his Fellowship Program at San Diego Hospital, he couldn’t be happier to go home to Seattle and start working where he did he Residency Program- Grey Sloan Memorial. The place where he fell in love with medicine and saving lives. Levi couldn’t wait to get back to working with his best friend Taryn, and all of the other doctors that taught him. Don’t get him wrong, the Fellowship program was great but it was time to go back where his heart was- in Seattle.

When Levi was waiting in the lounge for his flight to be call to be boarded when he felt there were eyes on him. He looked up from the book he was reading, and saw a tall, tanned, black haired man waiting in line for a coffee. He had never seen such a tall glass of water before. He was gorgeous and Levi couldn’t stop staring. Once he realized he was staring with his mouth open, he had to snap out of it before the guy could notice. When he went back to his book he didn’t realize that that the tall gentleman waiting in line was the one that was looking at him.

“Flight 0825 is starting to board. Attention, passengers, Flight 0825 is starting to board.” When Levi heard the announcement, he got all his stuff together and got up from his chair. He took a deep breath and starting walking towards the line of people who were waiting to board the flight. Levi didn’t see the guy from the lounge, a little bit disappointed actually. Once Levi was able to walk through the jetway and got onto the plane, he looked at his ticket to check where his seat was. The ticket said that he was at 25H which was all the way at the back. Great, I happen to have the worst seat he thought to himself. When he finally got to his set, which he prayed was vacant for the flight, he saw Lounge Guy sitting beside his seat. His eyes widened and both his jaw and carry on dropped. The sound of his bag dropping snapped him out of his trance. Lounge Guy got up immediately to help him. “ Oh crap, here let me help”, he said and picked up Levi’s carry on. Levi couldn’t make any words come out of his mouth. He just kept starring. “Nervous flyer?” Lounge Guy said. Levi just nodded his head and took his bag from the extremely handsome stranger. “Thank you. And yeah, just a bit. Its been a few months since I’ve travelled”, he finally said.” Yeah I get it, I used to have the same feeling”, Lounge Guy smiled. Levi smiled back. “Not the greatest feeling. Anyway, I think we are sitting together. I’m 25H.” “Well, nice to meet you 25H, my name is Nico Kim,” Nico replied. Levi giggled. “My real name is Levi Schmitt, but we can go by 25H if you want,” Levi said. “I like Levi better”, Nico said with a big smile.

Once Levi was all settled and in his seat, he finally could relax. “ So, business or pleasure, Levi?” Nico asked. “ Neither, I’m heading back home to start my new job. I have been in San Diego for a year. Just finished up my fellowship over at San Diego Hospital,” Levi explained, “ And yourself?” Nico eyes widened. “ Oh, you are a doctor? I am too! I just came here for an orthopedic conference. I was asked to do a presentation about ACL tears,” Nico said. Levi smiled. Huh. An ortho doctor. “ Oh that sounds interesting. What hospital are you working at in Seattle?” he said. Please not Seattle Press. Please not Seattle Press. “I am actually one of the doctors at Grey Sloan Memorial. I got hired last year,” Nico said, “ You?” Levi was relieved. “This may be a coincidence but I am actually going to be working at Grey Sloan Memorial as well,” Levi said. Both of them laughed. “ Oh wow, this is amazing,” Nico said “ Well, let me be the first one to say welcome to the team, Dr. Levi Schmitt!” “Thank you, Dr. Nico Kim, I already feel welcome,” Levi said. Both of the smiled at each other for a lot longer than they should have.

After the flight attendants picked up their empty cups of soda, Nico and Levi were already sharing stories about their experiences in medicine. Both of them had quite the stories from being at Grey Sloan. They shared laughs and as well as notes about the other doctors. If an outsider looking in, it looked like these two were best friends. “Attention passengers, we are starting our decent into Seattle” the pilot said. Nico and Levi put on their seatbelts and got their stuff in order. Levi took a deep breath. Nico noticed that Levi was a bit nervous. “Hey, you good?” he asked. Levi swallowed hard. “Yeah, just not a big fan of descending. My stomach turns a bit”, he said. Nico looked at him. “Want a tip? Close your eyes, and pretend that you are in the OR. Think about what surgery you are doing. Who is there with you”, Nico said. Levi did what he was told. After a few minutes, he was calm and the plane was on the ground. “ Oh, wow that really helped! Thank you, Nico”, Levi said with a big smile. “No problem, Levi”, replied Nico.

The two got off the plane and walked over to the baggage claim. They waited in silence for a bit, both tired from the flight. After they go their bags, they walked out to the arrivals area. “Do you have a ride?” Nico asked. “Yeah, Taryn Helm is picking me up. I’m crashing at hers until I can find my own place”, Levi said. “Oh nice. Well I am just going to catch a cab, but I will see you on Monday?” Nico said with a bit of hope in his tone. “Yes, I will see you then! Wait, since we are coworkers, we should exchange numbers in case if anything happens at the hospital,” Levi said. Nico smiled, “Yes, that’s a good idea,” he grabbed his phone out of his pocket, “Here let me text you.” Levi gave Nico his number and then Nico texted him to test it out. Levi’s phone vibrated and got Nico’s text. “Perfect, just got it”, Levi said with a smile. “Great,” Nico replied.

The two part ways after Levi got a call from Helm saying to hurry up. Both Levi and Nico were smiling at their phones, wishing that Monday was here so that they could see each other again.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's first day at GreySloan! Nico trying to not catch them feels.. but boy its hard.

When Monday finally rolled around, Levi already had enough of it and it wasn’t even noon. To start off, he slept in, and then spilt hot coffee on his brand-new doctor’s coat. When he got in to work, he realized he forgot his wallet at home so he couldn’t get his new badge. Thankfully Meredith Grey was there and vouched for him at the security desk. When he got to the attending’s’ lounge, Levi was about to open the door when he was greeted with a familiar face. There he was. Nico Kim. After everything that has happened since he woke up, he forgot about it and smiled. Nico jolted when he was faced with Levi. “Oh! Levi! You scared me!” Nico said with a big smile. He was already dressed in his scrubs and was holding his doctor’s coat in his arms. “Hey, Nico!” Levi replied. Nico let him into the lounge and closed the door behind him. “How was your Sunday? Busy?” He asked looking at Levi. “Not super busy actually. I slept in yesterday and then got dragged to a yoga class with Taryn”, Levi said opening his locker and putting his stuff away, “Yourself?” “Not bad, my cat Molly was somewhat happy to see me. She cuddled with me the first night I got back but then she returned to her normal self. I went to the gym and went grocery shopping but other than that I didn’t do much” Nico said. “Oh I love cats! That sounds like a good two days”, Levi replied grabbing his scrubs and went into the bathroom to change. “Yeah. So, I know we just met but would you like to head over to Joe’s after shift tonight? A bunch of us are going,” Nico asked through the bathroom door. Levi stopped and thought about what Nico just said. He waited a bit so he didn’t sound too excited. “Uh, yeah sure. Well it depends if Trauma isn’t super hectic today,” he finally replied. Nico smiled way too big when Levi said yes. He did a tiny dance before he heard the bathroom door open. When Levi came out of the bathroom, Nico starred at him. Levi noticed that he was starring. “What? Oh, God did I take Taryn’s scrubs by accident again?” Levi asked looking around frantically for any stains on his scrubs. Nico started blushing. “Oh, uh, no, no you just look very professional in scrubs”, he said trying to cover up what just happened. Levi smiled, and walked back to his locker. He grabbed his stethoscope and closed then closed his locker door, making his way over to the door of the lounge with Nico walking behind him. “So, I guess I will see you around?” Levi said turn around before heading out the door. “Yeah, for sure. Have a good first day!” Nico said still a little bit red. “Thanks, Nico,” Levi said with a big smile and then walked towards the Trauma Unit. Nico watched him walk away, chuckling to himself. Yup, there goes my heart, he thought to himself.

A few hours went by, and Levi was already in elbows deep with seeing patients. Apparently, there was a big accident on the freeway that involved multiple people getting injured. Levi ran to help the first patient he saw when the trauma came in. It was all hands on deck so when Levi moved on to the next patient, Nico was already in the room helping the patient who’s arm had every bone breaking through the skin. He was sent off to do surgery quickly thereafter so Levi didn’t get to see him for long. The next patient he saw was in critical condition and needed to be operated on immediately. Levi scrubbed in, and went into the OR.

Nico was done with the patient with the broken arm in less than 2 hours, and hopped into another OR to help with a patient with an ACL tear. He was off shift at 10pm which was a perfect time to go for a drink. He checked his phone and there weren’t any texts from Levi but remembered that he had a tough surgery to finish. He headed to the bar, and caught up with his friend Link. When Nico looked at his watch, it was already 12:30 and still hadn’t gotten anything from Levi. He decided to home due to the fact that his cat may actually kill him for feeding her later than normal.

There complications with the patient during Levi’s surgery and it lasted longer than he expected. When he was finally done sewing him his patient, which yes he could have asked someone to do it, but there is something about stitching someone help that always makes Levi proud of his work. He then realized that he was supposed to meet up with Nico at Joe’s, but by the time he scrubs out, got changed and go over to Joe’s, it would have been around 1:30am, and he had to be up at the crack of dawn for pre rounds with the new interns that were coming in.

As soon as Levi got dressed and made his way out of the hospital, he reached for his phone and took the chance and called Nico. Since his apartment wasn’t that far he decided to walk while he dialed Nico. He let the phone ring three times and was about to hang up, but then he heard the voice he was waiting for all day. “Hey Levi! Sorry, Molly refused to get off my lap and my phone wasn’t near me. How are you?” Nico asked. Levi smiled and turn a little bit red. “Hi! It’s okay! Listen I am so sorry about tonight. I didn’t have time to text and my patient had complications during their surgery. Can we do a rain check?” He said, hoping that Nico would give him another chance. “Oh of course! I totally understand. Both of us are doctors and things happen beyond our control,” Nico replied. Levi smiled, happy that Nico understands. “How was your first day?”, Nico asked while petting Molly, who kept on grunting every time he pat her head. “It was great. Today definitely made me realize why I decided to go into Trauma. I love the thrill and having the ability to help someone just makes me feel good,” Levi said. Nico went silent. _Can this guy be more amazing?_ He thought to himself. “Nico? You there?” Levi said in a small panic. Nico snapped out of whatever he was thinking. “What? Yeah sorry I’m here,” he said rubbing his eyes. “It sounds like someone is tired. Did you want to call it a night?”, Levi asked. “Oh no, it’s fine. Just what you said just hit home actually. I feel the same way when I get to go into an OR and be the one to save someone’s life”, Nico said. “Yeah, it’s a great feeling don’t you think?” Levi said, turning the corner onto his street. “Yeah, it is”, Nico said quietly. Levi got to his apartment building and walked up to open up the door.

Levi enjoyed the quiet that he was sharing with Nico. Something about it made him calm. He got into his apartment and set down his keys on the table. “How was your surgery today?” he asked to break the silence. “It was good. Typical surgery. I hopped into another OR after the first surgery so I’m a bit exhausted from that but all around I had a good surgery filled day”, Nico replied. “That’s good. I love those types of days,” Levi replied while walking over to his room. He didn’t feel hungry so he decided to change into his pajamas and crawl into bed. “Well, I think I should get some sleep, Nico,” Levi said while yawning. “Oh you are making me sleepy now,” Nico said yawning as well. Both guys started to giggle. It was quiet for a few seconds. Neither of the boys wanted to hang up but they knew they had to if they wanted to feel somewhat human. “Okay, well I’m falling asleep now so I will talk to you tomorrow?” Levi said even though he didn’t want to say goodbye. “Yeah, I will see you tomorrow. I have surgery at 9am but after that want to meet up for a quick coffee?” Nico asked. Levi smiled again, this time stretching from cheek to cheek. “Yes, of course. My treat for missing tonight!” he said. “ You don’t have to but okay. Goodnight Levi”, Nico said. “Goodnight Nico”, Levi swooned.

Both boys went to sleep that night with very, very big smiles on their faces.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have friend dates and they sort of coincide. Sorry I hate summaries.

After a very long week of surgeries, meetings and more caffeine than usual, both Nico and Levi had the weekend off. Due to the high volume of surgeries and appointments they didn't have the ability to go for drinks like they thought they would. Of course both boys were a bit frustrated that they couldnt, but since both of them were doctors they completely understood that their jobs aren't easy and they come first. 

When Levi woke up on the Saturday, he refused to get out of bed. As much as he wanted to stay in bed all day, Taryn came barging into his room and begged him to go shopping with her. "Levi! I need to go to the mall", she said in a panic. Levi was still somewhat asleep and was not having any of it. "So, go to the mall. You're an adult, you can go by yourself," he groaned, very unhappy that he was being disturbed. "Levi, this is an emergency. I have a date and have nothing to wear. Nothing," Taryn whined. "Just go naked then, no one will care," Levi replied still keeping his eyes closed. Taryn groaned. Then she had an idea. "If you come with me I will buy you lunch and whatever you want from Starbucks if you come with", she said with a bit of a sing song tone. Levi opened his eyes and then groaned some more. "Fine. Give me 5 minutes more minutes and then I'll get up and shower. Also, we are totally go to that place on the corner for lunch. Millie's or whatever it's called", Levi said finally giving in. Taryn was excited and jumped on Levi's bed making Levi jolt. "Okay well scratch the extra five minutes cause now I'm up. Out so I can shower, please," Levi said getting up from his bed. Taryn left his room, well more like skipped because she was so happy. Levi checked his phone and smiled that he had a text from Nico. 

Nico: Happy Saturday! Have a good weekend! 

Levi smiled and decided to text him after his shower because he would just lay back in bed and text Nico if he started a conversation. He put his phone back on the nightstand and went over to the ensuite bathroom. He showered quickly, put in his contacts and then got dressed. When Levi came out of his room, Taryn was already dressed and had her coat on. The two left the apartment and decided to walk to the mall having Levi forget to text Nico back. 

Saturdays for Nico aren't super busy for him, but with having Molly be a very needy cat when she's hungry, he is up at 7:30am to feed her. Normally when he is up he's up but since he was exhausted from the week he went back to bed and laid down. He took his phone off of the charger and decided to text Levi. He hasn't heard from Levi since the time he saw him at the coffee cart on Wednesday and you know as friends it's honestly something a nice friend would do. Not because he was beginning to have a crush on him. At least that's what he is telling himself. After he sent the text to levi, he went through his messages and social media. He was scrolling on Instagram when he got a text from his best friend, Clary asking him if he wanted to go to the local farmers market close to the mall. Since he wasn't doing anything and he was up already he agreed to meet up with her in a few hours. 

To say that these two best friends knew each other for the longest time was an understatement. Their moms were best friends since they were in high school and had each other as their maid of honour at their weddings. When Nico's mom, Tina, got pregnant with him, Nicos dad couldn't handle it and left her as a single mom. Thankfully Clary's mom, Veronica, was right then and there to hold her hand in the delivery room. Now it is bit different with Clary's mom. Unfortunately Clary's dad was in a terrible accident and passed away after 6 months into Veronica's pregnancy. Just like what Veronica did for her Tina was there for her every step of the way. The rest is history because both Nico and Clary were inseparable after they met. 

At around 10:30am Nico heard Clary open the door to his apartment with the key she gave him to have in case of an emergency. Well that's what Nico told his landlord. It's just good to give a key to your best friend so they can feel like they can come over whenever or you know it was a friend emergency that involves wine or ice cream, which there have been times. 

"Hello? Nico?", Clary called out. Molly came running out of the bedroom and meowed at Clary. "Is Papa not ready again?" She cooed at the cat. Molly meowed which Clary took as a yes. "Of course he isn't. Oi, Kim, I told you to be ready. What are you doing in there?" Clary said walking over to Nico's bedroom. "Hey!" Nico said when he saw Clary open the door. "Just a second, need to finish doing my hair", he said fluffing his hair up with a bit of gel. "I said the farmers market, not the red light district. Hurry up!" Clary said while giggling. " Hey, you can't rush handsome. It's not allowed",Nico said. After a few seconds of finishing up the gel that was on his fingertips, he did a double check in the mirror to see if he looked okay. "Yes, we get all get it. You're hot and you know it", Clary said rolling her eyes and crossed her arms. "Can we go now? I'm dying for some of that coffee from that local vendor." Nico knew that Clary was getting anxious so he grabbed his jacket, walked over to his bed and kissed Molly goodbye. "I'll be back soon, Molly. Don't burn the house down,okay?" He said to the cat. Molly meowed and curled into a ball and went back to sleep. The two left Nico's apartment arm in arm, and walked down to the farmer's market. 

When Levi and Taryn got to the mall, they made a quick pit stop at Starbucks. Levi's took his first sip of his very hot Americano, closed his eyes and tasted every ounce of the caffeine in that sip. "You look like you really needed that", Taryn said staring at him. "You have no idea," Levi said with a very big sigh,

"Alright, what store do you want to go first?" "I was thinking trying the store up near that big window? The one that overlooks the farmers market that is happening right outside today?" Taryn said looking down at her coffee. "Sure, they have guy stuff there so we can kill two birds with one stone," Levi said while putting the lid on his coffee. 

The two walked up to the store and stopped right near the window to check out to see if the farmers market had any good vendors. When Levi was looking around, he noticed someone. That someone that he definitely looked familiar. The hair, the height of the guy. Then he realized that it was Nico. And he wasn't alone. Who was that girl? "Oh look Levi they have that coffee that I wanted to get more- " Taryn wasn't finished her sentence when Levi grabbed her jacket and pulled her into the store."Hey, Levi watch the coat. You know it cost me my first pay cheque when we finished our last year of our Residency," she said adjusting her coat to where it was supposed to be, "What is your deal?" Levi was red and a bit upset. He couldn't find words to say what he was feeling. " LEVI BENJAMIN SCHMITT!" Taryn yelled. " I'm sorry. I-I saw Nico. Nico Kim. With a girl. Who was really pretty. I should've known. Why am I so stupid? How could I think someone like THAT could be into me? But Imhe Ughtexted me and-" Levi was way too deep into his head that he didn't have time to react to Taryns slap on his face. "Hey what was that for?" He said rubbing his face. "What is going on? Stop rambling and tell me why all of a sudden you're red and teary? It's just Nico Ki-" Taryn's eyes widened when she realized why Levi was flipping out. "Oh, no Schmitt. Please don't tell me that you're into him like every nurse at the hospital is!" She said with a bit of a whine. "If I tell you would you still believe me?" Levi said wiping his eyes. "No, probably not. You barely know him though. How can you fall for him that quickly?" Taryn said holding Levi's hand. "He made me feel really welcome at Grey's and we talked after my first day of Trauma. He's a really good guy. You know, I'm not actually super surprised. Because he's gorgeous. Any girl like that redhead is his type probably. Not me. I'm just a nerd and ugly", Levi said, rubbing his nose with his shirt. Taryn hit his arm again. Levi gave her a look and she then rolled her eyes. "Listen Levi, Nico Kim is an amazing doctor, he is confident, gorgeousT for sure. But do know you if he is even into guys?" Taryn asked. Levi shook his head. " I thought so. Now, let's finish up here, grab a bite to eat and then how about we stop and get a big bottle of wine and figure out what you want to do," Taryn said, hooking her arm into his. " Yeah, that's do that", Levi said, still hoping only a tiny bit that what he saw wasn't actually true. Probably not though, with his luck, he thought. 

While Nico and Clary got to the farmer's market, they immediately grabbed coffee from their favourite coffee vendor and then started to walk around. Nico was in deep thought, thinking about Levi. Clary was talking about some guy named Alex, he thinks that's his name, and how great his is. Nico kept agreeing with everything she said, even though he was barely listening. "Nico. I'm pregnant. How do you feel about that?" Clary said just trying to get his attention. Nico heard all of that for sure and stopped in his tracks. "Wait. Clarissa Anne Fairchild. You're what now?!" He said eyes widened. "Ah, so you weren't listening. Dude, what's up? You have been quiet since we got here and just been nodding your head. Care to share?" Clary said stopping at the vendor that had cute little soaps for sale. "Okay, so here's the thing I-" Clary already knew what was coming out of that boy’s mouth. “ Nico. Nico Andrew Kim. Don’t you dare say it. I can’t have another Zachary situation in my life. I thought you were over men for awhile?” She said sniffing a bar of soap that smelled like lavender. “Well I was and you know it has been like a year since Zach and I broke up. But I met this guy on the plane when I was coming back from San Diego and I gotta say, Clary he is just an amazing person. He’s also a doctor at Grey Sloan and he is excellent at what he does. He’s also smart, very empathetic and-” Clary turned around and grabbed Nico’s arm before he could finish. “ I am going to stop you there. You are forgetting two important things here,” she said. Nico was a bit confused. Clary just stood there and gave him a look. “What?” Nico said, “What am I missing?” “Woah, you already way far gone aren’t you? He does know that you are gay right? And the other- do you know if he is gay as well?” Clary said. Nico’s eyes widened. “ Crap. I actually don’t know. We never talked about it, now that I think about it. What do I do?” Clary hooked on to Nico’s arm and started to walk again. “This is what we are going to do. We are going to get a bottle of wine, some bread, and some fancy cheese. We will talk about how this will go come together and all will be fine,” Clary said. Nico just smiled and started to walk over to the vendor that had what they needed. 

Levi and Nico had some serious thinking to do, and thanks to their two best friends, their amazing advice and the bottles of wine that were consumed, they will have to chose: fight or flight it. Whether both of them chose to follow the advice that were given to them will they have the ending they both are destined to have? 

Let's see, shall we? 


	4. Chapter 4

NiChapter 4

Two weeks go by like a flash, and both Nico and Levi have been swamped with surgeries, appointments, Intern issues and of course trying to squeeze in some personal time.Levi tried to avoid any big conversations with Nico, as he was still a bit nervous to talk about what he saw at the mall. They still did text but Levi barely replied with full sentences and made any conversation quick when they saw each other at the Coffee Cart. 

On Monday morning, all of the staff at the hospital was to attend a staff meeting. meeting about certain changes that were happening at Grey Sloan. A few policies were put into place just for safety precautions, health regulations, and employee relationships. Levi was too tired to fully listen during said meetings, and as well as the whole thing with Nico being in the room and he was just distracted with looking at him. After the mall, Taryn and him made a plan. Levi was going to wait it out for a few weeks to see if Nico says anything about the redhead that he was with Levi was barely talking to Nico because deep down Levi really wanted to be wrong about what he saw. 

Nico on the other hand was just sitting beside Link, the other Ortho doctor, who was taking notes about certain issues for the health and safety committee but like Levi, Nico was also way too tired to understand or even think about anything else about work right now. His head was throbbing with all of the information that he was trying to retain. Nico was also thinking about Levi, who was sitting in the back of the board room during the meeting. 

Nico really wanted to talk to Levi. He really wanted to get to know him better. The he had an idea. 

"Alright guys, as in Derek Shepherd's fine words, it's a good day to save lives. Go out there and show them what you got. The next meeting is next next Monday," said Owen Hunt, the Chief of Surgery. Everybody closed their notebooks and filed out the door. Nico decided to go for it and when he saw Levi walking with Taryn, he took the chance. He grab his shoulder and made Levi turn around. "Nico! Jesus I thought you were Webber. Whats up?", Levi said, trying to keep his cool. "Are you free tonight?" Nico said quickly. Levi raised his eyebrows. "Uh, well I- have some cases to-" Taryn coughed and kicked the back of his leg. Levi's eye went wide and then he curled his lips, making a mental note to get revenge on her. "I mean, sure. Yeah. Sure. Do you need some help with a patient?" He said paying to God that he didn't have to stay at the hospital longer then he should. Nico smiled, and laughed. " No, I was wondering if you wanted to get that drink that I owe you," he said. Taryn coughed more. Levi rolled his eyes and turn around. "Taryn, go get some water. I'll meet you in a minute," he said and turned back around to Nico. "Anyways, sorry. Drinks? Sure sounds good. At Joe's?" Levi said non- challently. "Sure, I'll meet you at the entrance of the hospital?" Nico said trying to keep it together. "Sure. I gotta go. Taryn is probably dying and I need to go see her," Levi said getting all nervous. "Yup, I can tell she really needed some water," Nico said with a small laugh," See you later."

Levi walked out the door and ran down the hall to find Taryn. When he stopped to catch his breath, he was then yanked to the side by Taryn. "So?!? What was that? Do you think it's a date?!" She said practically screaming. "Shut up! Can we not scream please?" Levi said, trying to calm her down. "I highly doubt it. We are just friends. It's nothing." Taryn gave Levi a look. "Don't give me that face. I know that look. I just don't want to get excited. I have barely talked to him. Maybe he just wants to be bros. I don't know", Levi said. "Okay, well I'm really happy for you. You never know. Go see what happens and then at the end of the night I want all the details," Taryn said. " I gotta go. I have to prep my patient for surgery. Later lover boy!" She said while walking away. "I'll get you for that!" Levi laughed. 

The day went by really quick, and thankfully no major accidents so Levi was able to leave right at 8pm. He went to the attendings lounge to get dressed into his regular clothes. He got a text from Nico saying that he was already downstairs at the entrance. Levi smiled down at his phone and all of sudden was nervous. He shook it off and took a deep breath. This is a harmless, two friends getting drinks, Nico is straight so it's nothing, Levi kept thinking to himself. He ran out of the lounge and flew down the stairs to where Nico was. When he saw him, the butterflies came back. Calm down Schmitt. You got this, Levi said to himself one more time before he approached Nico. 

Nico turned around, like he knew that Levi was there, and smiled. "Levi! Hey! All set?" He said, trying not to sounded too excited. Levi smiled back at Nico. "Yup. It's been a long day. This drink is definitely needed", he said. Nico laughed and started to lead the way. "How was your day? Other it being long?", He said looking at Levi. "Good. Only one surgery and then a few people in the trauma unit, surprisingly," Levi replied, "Yours?" "It was okay. Had a few minor surgeries that involved some repairs. Nothing to bad", Nico replied with a smile. 

They walked in silence, both enjoying each other's company. 

When they got to Joe's the bar was pretty quiet. Just what both Levi and Nico wanted. They got a booth at the back of the bar which was little bit intimate for a night like this. They order their drinks and sat in silence for a few minutes. Both of them were tired from the day which was fine. Nico's phone vibrated on the table. Levi saw a girl's name with a heart beside it. He isn't gay , he reminded himself. It is probably the red head that he would rather want to be with. He snapped out of what he was thinking because he was doing a Meredith Grey and was becoming dark and twisty. 

"Sorry, it's Clary," Nico said with a small smile. He told Clary that he asked Levi for drinks and she wanted to know all the details of what was happening. "Oh, uh who is Clary?" Levi said trying to hide his emotions. "Oh, I guess I havent told you about her yet. She's my-" Levi winced at what he was about to hear. "Levi, you okay?" Nico asked noticing Levi's face. "Yup sorry- uh foot cramp. Go on. So Clary is your…" Levi was holding his breath. "She is my best friend. Wanna see a photo? We've gone through a lot. She's like my sister pretty much," Nico said while looking through his phone to find a good photo. Clary isn't the red head probably, Levi thought to himself. Nico smiled at the photo that he was about to show Levi. "This is Clary," Nico said turning his phone around to show Levi. Levi lol a deep breath and didn't think he was holding it for longer than he actually was. It was the red head that he saw Nico with a few weeks ago. "That's the red head!" Levi blurted out without thinking. As soon as he realized what he said, his eyes went wide. Nico gave Levi a weird look. "Wait how do you know that she had red hair?" Nico asked. "Uh. Well. Uh. I. Uh-" Levi couldn't figure out the words that he needed to say. "Levi?" Nico said. Levi went redder than a tomato. He took a deep breath and just decided word vomit was the best option. "Isawyouatthefathersmarketwitjaredheadandithoughyoutwowereacouple," Levi said in one breath and then looked down at his drink. "Wait what? When?" Nico asked. "Like two weeks ago. I was at the mall with Taryn and we stopped at the window to see if our favourite coffee vendor was there and then we saw you with a redhead. She had her arm hooked onto yours so I assumed that she was your girlfriend," Levi confessed. Nico's eye went wide and then he started to laugh uncontrollably. "You honestly thought that we were a couple? Gross! I mean she is really pretty but so not my type!" He said wiping his tears from his eyes. Levi felt embarrassed. "Oh, well sorry. So what is your type if you don't mind me asking?" Levi said with a bit of a small smile. Nico had to think about it. Maybe it's time to tell Levi the truth. "Well actually, Levi. I'm gay," he said with a bit of worry in his voice and looked down. Nico always was worried whenever he came out to people. He's had a few times where he told some of his friends he was gay and they didn't respond well. He really didn't want to lose Levi after already falling for him. 

Levi's eyes widened. "Wait what?" He said with a bit of a smile. Nico started to hold his breath. If Levi wasn't okay with who he was, Nico probably would have a hard time handing this. Levi noticed Nico's worried expression and should have probably say something before Nico got up and left. Levi touched Nico's hand that was on the table. "Well, I guess medicine isn't the only thing we have in common. Nico, I'm gay as well," he said with a smile. Nico's eyes widened and let go of that breath that he was holding in. "Wait, really? You and Taryn are pretty close. You look like a couple too," Nico said. Levi cackled. "Oh! Oh god no. Taryn is a lesbian. She just doesn't like to mix business with pleasure," Levi replied. They both laughed and sighed at the same time. "Well, cheers to some new information, my fellow gay," Levi said holding up his glass. Nico held up his glass and laughed. "Cheers, Levi." 

For the rest of the night, Levi and Nico talked about everything and anything. They both definitely felt like the world has been lifted from their shoulders. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trauma happens. Trigger warning: blood, bashing and hurt.

Chapter 5 

When any trauma comes into GreySloan, it's all hands on deck unless otherwise. For the trauma that was called in the following week, every single doctor and nurse that were on call were told to come in. Dispatched advised the hospital that there was a 6 car pile up on the highway. When Levi's pager went off, he was already at the hospital, taking a nap in the on call room. He ran out and got gowned and out waiting for the ambulances outside in less that what it felt like 30 seconds. 

When the ambulances started to roll in, Levi's heart rate increased. When any trauma comes in, all Levi hopes for is that it's not a child. He loved his job but he just had a soft spot when he had to treat a child who have life threatening injuries. It was hard, especially when he couldn't save them. 

Levi snapped out of it when the ambulance opened the doors. Travis, the paramedic and good friend of Levi's, popped his head open with what could have been Levi's worst nightmare. There was s young boy who was bleeding everywhere. "Male, name is Andrew Boyd. Trauma towards the head, lacerations on his leg, and abdomen is tender," he said. Levi took a deep breath. " Alright, call peds and neuro," Levi said to one of his residents. " NOW!" He yelled when the resident didnt move. Levi started running with the gourney into the ER department with a few other residents. "Schmitt- Room 2," said Owen. 

"Got it! Let's go!" Levi replied and kept running. Levi and his team got into Room 2 and got to work. Andrew the patient all of a sudden started screaming. "Andrew, I'm Doctor Schmitt. This is my team. We are here to help you. Can you tell me what happened?" Levi said. " We were in the car on the freeway and then all of a sudden the car beside us hit us and we swerved and that's all I can remember. Where's my mom?" Andrew said in a panic. "Andrew, I will find your mom in a minute but you need to stay calm. I know it's scary right now but I assure you are going to be fine. Let's take a look, okay? Can you tell me what hurts the most?" " It's my lower body. It hurts. It hurts a lot. Like a knife going in and out. Am I dying?" Andrew said, crying. "Okay, remember how I said that you need to stay calm? You aren't dying. We are going to fix you up okay? You are in good hands," Levi said looking right in Andrew's eyes. "Okay. It's just that I was about to tell her something but then the car hit us. I was going to come out to her," Andrew said, tears streaming down his face. Levi's heart broke a bit. "Well, you will be able to okay? We are going to send you into surgery right now to fix that pain in your stomach," Levi said. Dr. Hayes came in right when Levi was about to pull the gourney out of the room. "Hayes, I've got an internal bleed to the abdomen. Do you want me to assist?" He asked. Andrew looked at Levi. " Can- can you do it? Please?" Andrew said. "I'm not a peds surgeon-" " Schmitt. I have other peds patients. You can do the surgery," Hayes said. "Yes, yes of course," he said turning to Andrew, " Let's go make you feel better, Andrew. Judy, cancel the call to neuro as he has no trauma to the head. Just a minor scrape, that can be treated in the OR. Levi and his team started moving the bed and Andrew grabbed Levi's hand. Levi smiled and didn't move. He turned to one of the residents. " Go find what his mom's name is please", he said. The resident didnt look happy that she couldn't scrub in but ran back to the pit.

When they got to the OR, Andrew was put under and Levi went to go scrub in. Taryn walked in and started to scrub in. She notice Levi tearing up. " Hey, hey. Relax. He's going to be fine. This isn't Robert. He's in rough shape, but he's going to be fine," Taryn said touching Levi's arm. " I know, I know. It's just it always gets to me. This kids has his whole life before him and I just can't have him lose his mom," Levi replied. "Both will be fine. Go into that OR and do what you do best-saving lives", Taryn said smiling. Levi finished scrubbing in and went into the OR. This isn't Robert, this isnt Robert. He kept thinking to himself. He got to the table where Andrew was already put under the anesthesia. Levi took a deep breath. "Ten blade, Bookie."

After a few hours of some cutting and moving parts around, Andrew was as good as new. Thankfully he was given an update from orthopedics saying that Andrews mom only had a broken femer and a concussion. Both Andrew and Andrew's mom, who went by Hannah, had a few weeks of bed rest and some physiotherapy but they will have a safe recovery.

When Andrew woke up from the surgery, Levi was writing some notes in his profile. "Looks like you were right. I'm not dying, Dr. Schmitt," Andrew said groggily. Levi smiled and turned around. "Well I want to keep up with my track record so," he said laughing a bit. " Good news, your mom is out of surgery and will make a full recovery. She's in her room upstairs. You can go see her tomorrow, as it is 9 o'clock," he said while finishing up his post operation checks. "Okay. Looks like I may be able to tell her what I wanted to tell her in the car," Andrew said. Levi remembered what Andrew said right before he went into surgery. He had tears in his eyes. "Whenever you feel like it's right, tell her. It's your story," Levi said, and then walked outside of the room. Levi ran into an on call room and shut the door. His eyes filled up with tears and then he let out a big breath. He walked over to a bed and sat down. He then remembered Robert, which made him cry even more. All of a sudden the on call room door opened. Levi jumped in his skin and then accidentally hit his head on the top bunk. "Ow. That's gonna leave a mark for sure," he said to himself. "Levi? Levi are you okay?" It was Nico - someone that he really didn't want to see when he was a mess. "Nico- I-I-" Levi said. "Yeah. Well no. No I'm not okay, but I'll be fine I guess", he said while wiping his face. "Wanna talk about it?" Nico asked, " I'm a really good listener. Well and a good talker as well. Just ask my cat." Levi giggled. " Let's just say I had a very tough day. My patient was from peds and it's been awhile since I've worked on a kid," he said. " Working on kids is tough. I don't think anyone who has a heart likes seeing a kid go through pain. I remember my first kid patient. His name was Elijah. He came in with a pain in his arm. Left the hospital a month later with bone cancer. The kid had roughly a year left give or take. It hit me hard, actually," Nico said scratching the back of his head. He looked over at Levi who was looking down at his fingers. Levi took a deep breath. " His name was Robert. Robert Sugg. He came in to the pit. Turns out he was beaten up by a few guys who were homophobics. They beat him with a bat. He was found by a stranger who drove him to GreySloan. When we got him on a bed he started throwing up blood, and then had a seizure. I took him to the OR immediately and I tried everything I could. It was too late. He was gone even before I was able to even cut. He kept coding and it was too much for him," Levi said through his tears. "He was my first patient that died on my table." He then let out a huge sigh and just couldn't control his tears that weren't stopping. Nico grabbed Levi's head and put his hands around him. "Hey, you did everything you could. You know that. You are an amazing doctor, Levi. I know it's tough. But listen, Andrew is going to be okay, his mom is going okay as well. You saved a life today. You may not have saved Robert, but you still come into work and you still operate. You help out where you can, and I I admire you. A lot actually," Nico said. Levi was able to calm his breathing down after a moment. He lifted his head and looked right into Nico's eyes. "Wait, you admire me? Why?" He asked. Nico smiled, " because you come here, day in and day out with confidence. You take on more than you should and are always there to help," he said. Levi was shocked. He didn't think that Nico would be watching what he does. " Nico, that's really nice to say, but you-" " I know I don't have to say it because you're upset but I mean it," Nico interrupted Levi,"Listen, we both finished our shifts, how about you come to my house and let's watch a movie. My cat gives excellent cuddles, and she always knows when I'm upset to come snuggle. I'm sure you love that." Levi wiped away the tears and swallowed the last bit of grief that he had in his throat. He looked up at Nico and sighed. "That actually sounds really good. I'll take up on that offer," he said with a small smile. The pair got up from the bed and Nico started to walk over to the door. " Hey Nico?", Levi said, with a bit of a stutter. Nico stopped in his tracks and turned around and looked right at Levi. "Thanks, you know for letting me cry on your shoulder," Levi said. Nico smiled and reached over to touch Levi's shoulder. " Anytime. Let's get out of our scrubs and I'll drive us back to my place. It's not too far." Levi smiled and followed Nico out of the on call room. 

**********

When Nico and Levi arrived at Nico's place, all of a sudden Nico was nervous. When he invited Levi over, he forgot that his apartment was a mess, and also realized that he hasn't cleaned Molly's litter box in over a week. When he opened the door he closed his eyes a bit. He prayed that Levi didn't care about the mess. " So uh, welcome to my humble cave. Totally forgot that I haven't cleaned up in awhile. Sorry," Nico said. Levi giggled. " Hey, at least you don't have any roommates who are clean freaks. Taryn yells at me if I leave a sock on the bathroom floor," he said. Nico smiled and looked around for Molly. " Molly, come here kitty," he cooed. Molly came out of Nicos bedroom and starting meowing. She was definitely not happy that her dinner was late. She walked over to Nico and brushed her head on his leg. Nico picked her up which made her meow. "Molly, this is Levi. He is my new friend and I want you to behave," he said with a small coo in his voice. Levi just stood there and watched Nico become a completely different person with his cat. Who knew that this handsome, muscly Ortho doctor would melt over a big fluff ball. He smiled at the cat who was trying to get up on Nico shoulder. "Hi, Molly. I've heard lots about you," Levi said. The cat looked over towards Levi and stared at him. Levi tried to put his hand out to have her smell him but she started to growl. "Oi, Mols, that's enough. I said behave," Nico said grabbing her from his neck. He put her down on the floor and then took off his shoes. Molly walked into the kitchen and started clawing at her bowl. " Ah, she's upset that she hasn't had her dinner. Perhaps you can feed her. When I first got her, she didn't like me at all. After a few days of me being the one that feeds her she started to warm up to me," Nico said, walking towards the kitchen. Levi put his stuff down and took off his jacket, and then followed Nico. "I mean, I'm like that too, if I'm being completely honest," he said with a bit of a giggle. Nico laughed at his joke and handed Molly's hot pink food bowl. "Here, she normally eats on the counter when it's just me and her but if you want you can put it on the floor," he said,putting a culture of food in her dish. Levi shook the bowl to get Molly's attention. Molly meowed and ran off to Nico's leg. She reached up and tried to claw up at him. "Levi is gonna feed you. Look," he said like he was talking to a human. "Molly, hey come here," Levi said and put the food dish down. Molly came over to where Levi put her bowl down and started eating. "She'll be happier in a few minutes. Anyway, wanna drink? I have beer, tequila, soda..," Nico said walking over to his fridge. " After today, I think a beer is the best option," Levi said with a sigh. " A guy after my own heart," Nico said reaching for the beer that he had," here you go, sir." " Thanks,' Levi said with a big smile. " Couch time?" Nico said, walking over to the living room. "Yes, please," Levi said following the taller one. When they got to the living room, Levi's eyes widened. Nico's couch was a black leather couch that was at least twice the size of him. "Dude, your couch is bigger than my bed!" Levi said with excitement. Nico laughed and sat down. " Yeah, my mom asked me what I wanted after I graduated from Med School and I said a couch. I wasn't expecting a big one, so I was surprised," he said, while getting comfy. Levi sat down next to him and let out a groan. "I hope you like roommates cause I am now glued to this couch," he said closing his eyes for a second. " I only let a few people sleep on this couch. Maybe you'll be one of them soon," Nico teased. Levi laughed and turned over to look at Nico. Nico was already looking him, smiling. They looked at each other for more than what seemed like a few minutes. Nico was going to move a bit closer to him, but Molly jumped on the couch instead. She meowed and walked over to Levi's lap. "Well well well. Would you look at that. You bet the record. She normally takes a few visits to warm up to strangers, but I guess you are different," Nico said giggling. Levi smiled, "cats normally love me." Nico reached for the channel changer that was on the coffee table. " Do you have any requests? I have a certain movie that I watch whenever I have a bad day. It's a bit childish but I honestly love the Lady and the Tramp. It's such a good movie," Nico said while starting to blush. Levi laughed, making Molly jump a bit. " I love that movie. It's so cute," he said petting Molly so she would calm down. Nico got on to his Disney+ account and then started to scroll to find it. Once he found it, he pressed play and got comfy on the couch again. Not realizing, Nico moved a bit closer to Levi. Levi didn't notice as much as he was paying attention to Molly. 

Before their favourite part of the movie came on, Nico decided to chance it and touch Levi's knee with his knee. Molly jumped and hopped off of Levi's lap, making Levi's leg become a bit cold. "Hey, I was so warm with her on my lap! Now I'm cold," he said with a bit of whine. Nico moved a bit closer to Levi and put his hand on Levi's thigh, not taking his eyes off of Levi. Levi heart was beating fast. Nico reached over to Lev and grabbed the blanket that was on the side of the couch. " Sorry, I'm a bit chilly," Nico said, inching a bit closer to Levi. "I can keep you warm if you want. I know Molly gives the best cuddles, but I come to a close second- only if you want that is," he said a bit nervously. " Well, I'm cold so yes please. I get cold easily so come as close as you want," Levi said with a bit of a laugh. Nico came as close as he could, and Levi decided to put his head on Nico. "Oh, you're nice and warm," he said. Nico laughed, " I am a warm person. Molly normally cuddles up to me at night so she can get warm." Both of them laughed and then it went silent. They watched the cute pasta scene, and when Nico looked over at Levi, he saw him with a bit of tears streaming down his face. "Levi, you're going to make me cry. Stop," he said trying to giggle. Levi started laughing a bit. "I'm sorry! I cant. It's just so-" Levi turned over to look at Nico, who just kept looking at him, with tears in his eyes. Nico kept getting closer and closer to Levi's face, until his lips touched Levi's. Levi was in shock when he first realized what was happening but when Nico went a bit deeper into the kiss, he relaxed. Nico open his mouth to invite Levi in, to which Levi gladly accepted. They both get each their tears on each other which made the want of not letting go, stronger. What it felt like forever, Nico pulled away a little bit so that both of them can get a bit of air. 

Levi made a bit of a whimper sound when Nico pulled away, which made Nico giggle. "Hi," Nico said with a smirk. "Hi," Levi replied with a bit of want in his voice. Levi filled in that small space that Nico left and started to kiss Nico. Nico grabbed Levi's shoulder, signalling him to lay down on his back. Nico ended up on top of Levi in mere seconds, which either boy didn't mind. They kept kissing for a bit, confidence building with every move they did. Before things could end up being with either one taking the other's clothes off, they stopped. Nico took his lips off of Levi's, and hung his head. He looked up at Levi and smiled. " Can I let you in on a little secret?" He said, laughing to himself. "Yeah, go for it," Levi replied. Nico leaned in a bit to look right into Levi's eyes,"I have wanted to do that for a really long time." Levi smiled and had a tear come down on his face. "Hey, what's wrong?" Nico said. "It's nothing. It'd just been awhile since a guy has made me feel special,"Levi said, while wiping his eyes. Nico smiled,"Levi, you deserve to be treated special. I would like to make you feel even more special and take you out for dinner this Saturday." Levi's eyes widened and his face started to hurt from smiling. "Yes, that would be lovely," he said reaching for Nico's neck and pulling him in close so that he could kiss him. Nico smiled during the kiss which made Levi do the same. 

Levi and Nico cuddled for a bit longer until Levi checked his watch and noticed that it was getting closer to 12:30am. " As much as I would like to cuddle with you, I need to get going. I have an early day tomorrow and I'm actually going to see an apartment after my shift," Levi sighed. "Oh that should be fun. And yeah, I have an early day too, and I feel like Molly needs a big of one on one time tonight," Nico said looking around to see if the cat was on the chair next to him, "She's already pissed that her dinner was late, so I'm sure she's already claimed my bed." He got up and reached out a hand to Levi to help him get of the couch. Levi walked over to the front door where his shoes were. Nico grabbed Levi's jacket for him, and held it until Levi was ready to go. "Thank you," Levi said and took his jacket from Nico. "You're welcome. So The place that I want to take you is near the hospital, so if you want we can meet there? Are you working on Saturday?" Nico asked. " I am working but only in the morning. I have one surgery and Owen told me that he is getting the interns to cover the ER as their first test, which should be fun," Levi said, " I can meet you at the entrance, since Taryn's place is two blocks away." Nico smiled,"Okay, that sounds good." They two boys stood in the silence, not wanting to say their goodbyes yet. Molly came out of Nico's bedroom, and started meowing loud. Levi laughed," I think I should better go, and I don't want to be on Molly's bad side," he said. " This cat will be the life of me," Nico said jokingly, " Alright, I'll see you tomorrow?," He said walking to close the space between them. "Yeah. We can get coffee? Say like 8am?" Levi asked. Nico just shook his head and smiled. Levi didn't have time to mile back as Nico kissed him. Levi melted into the kiss and let Nico explore a bit. Nico needed to stop or he would just invite Levi into his room and have his way with him. Levi felt the same, so he stopped. "I need to get going, otherwise things will start happening that I would have to pretend to regret," he said with a giggle. Nico laughed, "Yeah, I was kinda thinking the same.just letting you know, it has been a while and I like you,but I want to take this slow," Nico said. Levi smiled and reached to kiss Nico. It was quick, but affectionate. " I was about to say the exact same thing," he said looking right at Nico. With having enough of it, Molly reached up Nico's leg, and started to scratch it. "Ow! Okay okay! He's heading out now! Stop!!" Nico said and picked up Molly. Levi laughed and then turned towards the door and opened it. He walked through the door, turned around and kissed Nico one more time for the night. " See you tomorrow. Bye Molly," he said and scratched her head. Molly meowed which made both of them laugh. “ Bye, Levi,” Nico said, while waving Molly’s pawx “ text me when you get home, yeah?” Levi smiled. “Of course,” he said and started to walk towards the elevator door. Nico stepped out of his apartment and watched Levi walk away. Before Levi walked into the elevator, he turned to wave at Nico and Molly. They smiled at each other and then Levi stepped into the elevator. Nico walked back into is apartment and shut the door. “You,” he said to Molly, “ you need to quit being jealous. He is a nice guy and I want it to work out. So stop being a brat.” Molly meowed as if she had raised her white flag and gave in. “ Good. Now, it’s time for bed. Let’s go,” nico said while putting her down on the floor. She rushed into the bedroom and jumped up on the bed and made herself nice and comfy. Nico waited until Levi texted him to fully go to sleep. When he got Levi’s text, he replied and put his phone down for the night. 

When Levi got home, he texted Nico, but didn’t see his reply as he put his phone down and went to sleep immediately. 

Both boys went to bed with big smiles that night. 


End file.
